Better than a Dream
by Hannah Carrietta
Summary: Written for a challenge years ago. 74. Mpreg!Chase - Chase finds out he's pregnant but doesn't know how to tell House. How will he do it and what would happen if House found out before Chase had a chance to say anything.


Title: Better than a Dream  
Characters: House/Chase  
Prompt: 74. Mpreg!Chase - Chase finds out he's pregnant but doesn't know how to tell House. How will he do it and what would happen if House found out before Chase had a chance to say anything.

Warning: SLASH and MPREG. If you don't like either please do not read this.  
Word Count: 3747  
Rating: PG  
Author's Notes: I do not own House MD or have any claims on it if I did there would be a lot more slash and it would be called the House love Chase show. I am not writing this story for any type of profit. Please do not sue me as I am a poor graduate student with less than no money in the bank and a tuition bill in the thousands.

Chase stood on the roof in shock. He could not believe that he was pregnant and he did not know what he was going to do now. He had suspected for a few weeks but had not gotten the courage up to find out for sure until today. How was he going to tell Greg kept running through his mind faster and faster along with that fact that he was going to have a baby in another six months. They had been together for going on two years now but their relationship had never been very secure. He still did not even know if Greg gave a damn about him or if he was just a piece of easy ass to the doctor. His hand drifted down to his stomach right over where his child rested and just thought in wonder that he was going to have a baby of his own.

He shook his head slowly and decided that he would tell Greg tonight at home that he was pregnant. He would just have to live with the consequences of their actions. No matter what he decided he was keeping the baby but he did not know what he would do if Greg tried to insistence on him having an abortion. He didn't know what he would do if Greg took the news well which would be the best outcome but he didn't want to raise his child in a loveless home because he knew only too well how damaging that was but he didn't know if he had the strength to leave Greg or stay away from him if he still saw him.

House was sitting in his office playing his gameboy thinking about his lover and his strange behavior lately when walked into his office. House just raised his eyebrow at him and wondered why was here as he had not been up there lately to watch their TV or to steal food. There was no reason for one of the obstetricians to invade his domain.

"Is around?" The doctor inquired.

"No, as you can see he is not here unless he has mastered the art of being invisible." House told the doctor smirking. " are you here? ... I guess not."

"Will he be back soon?" asked rolling his eyes.

"He should be. Is there anything I could help you with?" He asked with false cheerfulness.

"You can give him these as he walked out without them. Also please tell him to give me a call if he has any other questions before his next appointment." told House as he handed over a pill bottle, a few prescriptions and some papers before walking out.

House just look at the papers and then at the door his thoughts almost stopped in their tracks as he though why on earth would Robby be seeing an obstetrician. Robby would have told him if he was pregnant wouldn't he of? Greg looks down at the pill bottle and knows that they are pre-natal vitamins. He tries to think of other reasons besides Robby being pregnant that he would need these. House takes a deep breath and starts looking through the papers and finds a sheet of paper with an outline of a pregnancy with a due date in six months. At the top of the page Robby's name is in the spot for patient. House just sat there in shock he was going to be a father in a few months. Why had Robby not told him that at least he suspected that he might be pregnant?

House is interrupted with his thoughts as Foreman and Cameron walk into his office announcing that their patient had just been discharged. House starts to respond but stops in the middle of his sentence when Robby walks into the office. House starts to panic and grabs all the stuff that left and stuffs them in his bag. As he races out of his office as fast as possible with his leg he tells the ducklings to go home for the day. Robby tries to come after him but he stops him quickly and says that he will see him later.

House burst into Wilson's office distractedly and slumped down into a chair still in shock. "He's pregnant!" House told Wilson.

"Who is pregnant?" Wilson asked wondering what was going on as House seemed to be almost speechless which was not a natural state for him.

"Who the hell do you think? Robby!" House says glaring at his best friend.

"Well… Congratulations I guess. When did he tell you?" Wilson asked knowing that his friend had been his usual self two hours ago so he must have just found out.

"He didn't exactly, dropped off some pre-natal vitamins and some papers for Robby because he had forgotten them at his appointment. He apparently has not found it necessary to tell me that he is pregnant or even that he thought that he might be pregnant." House says pissed off.

"Well it could be that he just found out that he is pregnant. He may not have wanted to tell you until he was sure that he was pregnant, not wanting to rock the boat unless it was necessary to do so. Also he may just be working up the courage to tell you and that is why he hasn't said anything yet." Wilson said looking at his friend closely.

"Why the fuck would he need to work up the courage to tell me that he is pregnant?" House asks still in a state of shock.

"Because he doesn't know how you are going to react. He is probably thinking right now that you are either going to tell him to get an abortion or that you are going to end your relationship because of the pregnancy. In his eyes he will not only be losing the man that he loves but also a job that he loves. He would not be able to stay here and work for you if you two break up. Also he will assume that you will want nothing to do with your child." Wilson tells House.

"Why would he be thinking that? He has to know that I would not just desert him over him being pregnant. I love him and we have been together almost two years. It is not like this is just a fling. I am not entirely opposed to having children and it was not just him that made that baby. Oh my god, I am going to be a father." House says shaking his head in disbelief.

"He doesn't feel secure in your relationship, anyone around here that knows the two of you could have told you that. He doesn't think that you love him." Wilson tried to explain.

"What!" House interrupted.

"I know that you love him; Cuddy knows that you love him. Hell half the doctors in this hospital know that you love him but he doesn't see it. The one thing that you tend to forget is that his issues make yours look small a lot of the time. You also do not help the situation with things like taking Cameron out on a date but never once asking your own lover out on a date. You also treat him worse than the other ducklings just to prove a point that you are not favoring him. You have nothing to prove, you are just making the situation worse. He has to put up with Cameron and Foreman every day making stupid ass comments to him because they do not know that the two of you are involved." Wilson tells him sadly.

House just looks down at the ground for a few minutes trying to process all events of the day. "Are you sure he feels that way?" he asks.

"Yeah, we have had more then a few conversations about you two and your relationship. I can never convince him to talk to you and I have never been able to get this across to you without breaking my promise to him not to tell you. He is head over heels in love with you which is a miracle because he knows all your faults and still thinks you are almost perfect. One of your biggest problems is that even at the best of times you are emotional unavailable to the people around you. You are going to have to learn to be more emotionally available for him and you will have to actually act like you are in a relationship and wine and dine him a little bit." Wilson informs House, not wanting to see two of his closest friends fall apart which he knows they will without the other.

House just nods his head before getting up and heading towards the door.

Chase drives home in a daze. His mind numb from all the emotions that have been whirling around in his head. He is surprised to find that he made it home with little memory of leaving the hospital and driving home. He walks into the apartment and just looks around at pieces of him and of Greg blended together.

He walks towards their bedroom thinking that he will try and catch a nap before Greg gets home but as his mind snaps to Greg he starts to worry about his reaction and Greg's already unusual behavior. Chase stops dead in the hall of their apartment and feels his heart clench tightly. He didn't know if this was a sign of things to come as Greg was acting out of the ordinary even for him. It hits him at the moment that there can be no good outcome to this situation and it would be better if he just leaves now instead of being tossed out.

He starts to cry as he heads for the closet to get his suitcases out. He barely has them out on the bed with a few clothes in them before he breaks down sobbing on the floor next to the bed. He knows that he can't stay but he knows he doesn't have the strength to go. Even if Greg doesn't freak out about the baby he can't raise his child in a loveless environment, it wouldn't be fair to bring a child into such an environment. A while later he buries his face in the side of the bed when he hears Greg's foot steps coming into the bedroom. He can't believe that he had been so out of it that he hadn't even heard the front door open. He can feel Greg come up next to him and move the suitcases off the bed. Greg then rests his cane against the nightstand and moves him up off the floor and on to the bed. Chase can hear Greg sigh as he gets on the bed and drags him almost on top of him.

They sit there cuddling for what seems like hours but at the same time seems like barely a minute as his crying slows before Greg breaks into the middle of his thoughts.

"You need to calm down it can't be good for either you … or the baby to be this upset." Greg says gently which cause Chase to immediately become stiff as a board.

Chase just lays there completely stiff in fright hiding his face in Greg's neck, not knowing what to do, not believing that he just heard what he heard. If Greg said baby he must know but God he can't know because he is still here and not screaming at me to leave yet.

"How did you…?" Chase starts to ask his voice breaking in the middle of the question.

"You forgot your prescriptions and some papers after your appointment with so he was kind enough to drop them off in my office for you. It doesn't take a genius to make the connection especially concerning the fact that your name was on the line for the patient." House tells him quietly. "Did you ever think that maybe you should tell me that you are pregnant or at least that you suspect that you are pregnant? That oh I don't know; that I might want to be at your doctor's appointment? Damn it, this is something big that is awfully important and I believe that I had a right to now the minute that you suspected that you were pregnant." House went on to ask his voice becoming a little sharper as he went on and not as nice as before.

Chase shut his eyes and tried to gather his courage before he sat up and tried to move away. Greg stopped him and dragged him into his arms and between his legs not letting them lose contact at all. He took a deep breath before responding. "I only found out today for sure that I am pregnant. I thought that it would be better to wait to tell you until I was positive that I was pregnant. I thought that there was no need to cause problems before it was absolutely necessary. I planned on telling you tonight. It never occurred to me that you would want to go to my doctor's appointment. I don't see why you would want to be there." Chase told his lover/ex-lover now feeling numb and not knowing what to feel.

"I want to be at the rest of your doctor's appointments during this pregnancy and I wanted to be at this one because it is my baby to that you are carrying. Did that ever occur to you that this is kind of a special event that I would want to be apart of as much as possible? Funny, whenever I imagined you becoming pregnant I thought of excitement not secrets and me coming home to find you packing your bags to leave me." Greg tells his lover dryly.

Chase sits there in shock trying to process the last few minutes before trying to move away again finally moving enough away to turn around to look at Greg. As he looks Greg straight in the eyes he is shock to see more hurt then anger. "Honestly, I did not think that you would want anything more to do with me or this baby once you found out that I was pregnant. I was expecting immediate demands of me getting an abortion or you kicking me out. I thought it would be better to pack up and leave before I was tossed out. Greg, I know that you are getting bored with me and that you can find a better piece of easy ass somewhere else. Even without me being pregnant I thought that you would be kicking me out soon. If you want to be a part of the baby's life I will not stop you and I will find another job around here instead of moving back to Australia. " Chase tells him looking away and starting to cry again.

He is immediately yanked forward by Greg at that comment. "I don't know whether to shake some sense into you or what to do. You are not leaving, I want to be a part of your life and our child's life. I am not getting bored with you. How could I? You are the most fascinating person that I have ever met and I happen to be in love with you and all those other icky sweet emotions. I don't want some cheap piece of ass; I want you." Greg tells his lover. Chase just sits there in shock not knowing what to believe but knowing that no matter what most people thought Greg was an honorable man and was probably now just saying all of this to do the right thing.

Greg rolls his eyes and thinks about how much he would love to be able to strangle both Rowan and Emily Chase for screwing their kid up so bad especially Rowan. "Go over into the top dresser drawer and get the white bag out of there." Greg tells Chase pushing him up, wanting to get through to him about what he actually felt.

Chase gets to his feet slowly and gets the bag from the dresser and tries to hand it to Greg. "Open it, I was going to wait until your birthday next month but I think now would be better." Greg says pulling Chase down next to him.

He freezes as he opens the bag to find a jewelry box. He takes a deep breath before opening the Jewelry box to find a ring, an engagement ring. He just sits there staring at the ring while Greg stares at him waiting for him to react. Finally Greg reaches for the ring and slips it on Chase's finger waiting for a response. "When someone gives another person a gift like that there is suppose to be a response like yes or no? If you could answer sometime in the near future that would be nice." Greg says softly for the first time worrying that Chase might say no.

"Is that a…?" Chase tries to ask, his mind racing; Greg had bought him a ring, an engagement ring which fit so it really was for him.

Greg rolled his eyes and asked for strength. "Yes it is a… and yes I am asking you to marry me. What is your answer?" Greg asked.

"Why?" Chase asks in disbelief at the entire situation he found himself in.

Greg took a deep breath and tried to get all his feelings out. "I want to marry you because I love you and I want you to stay here. Even though you do not like to admit it I know that you still have many of your catholic beliefs and I know that you want to be married. Also I expected children at some point in our future and I knew that you would want them to be legitimate. Besides if I marry you then I will have another stronger tie on you then I have now. I have felt you pulling away some lately and I thought that us not being married had something to do with it. It honestly hadn't occurred to me before then to even think about marriage as before I had never been with anyone that I would consider marrying and many long term relationships I have had like with Stacy they didn't really believe in marriage. With you all of this is different. I can see myself married to you and you for some reason can actually put up with me all of the time. Most importantly of all I happen to love you." Greg explains to Chase holding his head up making him look in his eyes until he gets to the end.

"Yes." Chase says softly still thinking that at some point he is going to wake up and all of this is going to be a dream.

Greg smirked and kissed his new fiancé.

**** 10 Years and 1 Day Later ****

" you have an appointment upstairs unless you don't care anymore." A voice from the doorway tells Greg as he sits in his office playing his new C16 video game player.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any appointments today not even Clinic as Cuddy is at a conference. You need to go back down to ICU and let me play my video games." Greg asks the person still standing his doorway distracting him from his video game.

"Okay that is fine; I will just go and see by myself then." Chase says before walking slowly away towards the elevators and pushing the up button. When the elevator opens he smirks as he gets in and waits for the door to close as a cane is stuck in between the doors preventing the elevator from closing. He looks down as the doors start to open again and a certain doctor hobbles in. He tries to stop smiling as the elevator is started up and then stopped between floors.

"I believe you have some explaining to do ." Greg says as he pushes his husband against the wall of the elevator. "There is only one reason that you ever need to see . If I remember correctly you went ten years ago and eventually Emily and Catherine were born and then we were done for awhile. Then eight years ago we started up again and Jimmy was born. Then four years ago we saw him regularly and Austen was born. Then three years ago we were still seeing him and Charlie was born." He says smirking as his hand slips down to cover his husband's belly.

"Yes, there is only one reason and this better be the last time I have to go and see him a lot. As I said the last two times it is not so easy running around the ICU pregnant. Besides I thought it was kind of fitting for my first appointment to be today, as it was one day and ten years ago that you found out that you were going to be a father for the first time and ten years ago today you kidnapped me to Las Vegas to get married. I thought this had a nice ring to it." He explained laughing pushing his husband off and pushing the stop button off starting the elevator again.

"Well you could come and work in Diagnostics again then you would not have to run around as much." Greg says as they walk towards 's office.

"The reason that I am not allowed to work there is the same reason we had our third child. Cuddy banned me from that department because of you. Besides I am head of the ICU, Cuddy is already not going to like having to find someone to replace me during maternity leave." Chase said rolling his eyes.

"Oh my God, not you two again! You already have five children. Why in the world are you allowing him to parent another child?" asks as they both walk in pointing at Greg.

"I can't help it. He keeps knocking me up." Chase says smiling happily think how much more hectic his life was going to get with another child but knowing that he would not have it any other way.


End file.
